This invention relates to improvements in filters, and more particularly to improvements in so-called xe2x80x9cNuclear, Biological and Chemicalxe2x80x9d (NBC) Filters which comprise a tube of pleated filter material surrounded by particulate carbon in turn surrounded by a petal mesh. Ambient air drawn into the interior of the tube at one end is discharged through the mesh into an enclosure such as the interior of a ship, having undergone filtration to remove toxic substances. Such filters are used, for example in ships or bunkers, to protect the occupants in the event of nuclear, biological or chemical attack.
Although filters of this kind have been in use for about 30 years no satisfactory solution has hitherto been found to the problem that leakage of the particulate carbon can occur particularly at the junction of the tube of metal mesh with a metal end cap used to close it. The end cap is formed with a peripheral flange or skirt which surrounds said end of the mesh tube and may be riveted to it, but carbon particles may nevertheless escape. Conventionally a resilient gasket is pressed onto the carbon particles when the end cap is fitted, but rough handling of the filter e.g. during transport or testing may cause compaction and powdering of the carbon granules in turn leading to voids within the carbon mass which will reduce the sealing efficiency of the gasket, and subsequent failure of the filter.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved filter and method of assembling the same.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of assembly of a NBC Filter comprising a tubular formation of an inner filter medium closed at at least one end by a metallic inner end cap, a tubular mass of graulated carbon surrounding said inner filter medium to from an outer filter medium, a tubular mesh enclosing said outer filter medium, a annular, resilient gasket surrounding said inner end cap and an outer end cap of metallic material having a peripheral skirt which, in use, surrounds one end of the mesh tube while the gasket is compressed between the outer end cap and the carbon mass, the method comprising interposing a thixotropic adhesive between the inner periphery of the gasket and the inner end cap, between the outer periphery of the gasket and the mesh tube and between the gasket and the outer end cap.
Preferably a continuous bead of said adhesive is applied to the gasket while the latter is in an unstressed condition and where the latter projects from the mesh tube before the outer end cap is brought to compress the gasket with its skirt surrounding and riveted to the mesh tube.
The adhesive used is preferably MIL-A-46146B, Group II, Type 1, such as that known as xe2x80x9cLoctite 5145xe2x80x9d.
Preferably the outer surface of the inner end cap and the inner surface of the outer end cap are first sand-blasted and then cleaned prior to contact with the adhesive.